USS Ozymandias
(exterior) (belowdecks) |terminal =Bysshe Co. terminal |footer = }} The wreck of the USS ''Ozymandias'' is a small ship beached on some rocks just off the coast of Point Lookout. Background The Ozymandias was a small research ship, which in 2077 was being operated by Bysshe Energy Partners, a subsidiary of The Bysshe Company. The vessel was sent to the Point Lookout region to survey natural gas deposits. It was scuttled by Dr. Martin J. Roach, a Bysshe employee posing as an intern. Bysshe was using the Ozymandias to scout the Point Lookout area for viable signs of bio-gas, a potent energy source. The lead geologist, Caroline Saunders, was considered by Bysshe to be dangerous, as she was a "known liberal with academic ties."USS Ozymandias terminal entries The bio-gas was, in reality, formed from methane emissions from decayed corpses. Ms. Saunders, should she figure this out, would ruin Bysshe's chances at profit. They had her under watch, with Dr. Roach reporting back. Eventually, she contacted her academic ties, and Roach was forced to enact Code Blue, running the Ozymandias aground. The ship's wreckage can be seen just off the coast. Layout Exterior The USS Ozymandias lies off the coast of Point Lookout on a small island. There are items in the pilothouse, and a hatch leading below the deck. If you jump off the deck towards the open water, you will see a submerged container with several metal containers around it. They are safe to use for storage as NPCs don't dive. Interior The interior is partially filled with water and is tilted from the inside. There are some junk items, along with other miscellaneous items, and at the top right of the ship there's a safe and a terminal to open it (only able to open by completion of the An Antique Land quest). Notable loot * There is a locked safe that may only be opened after completing the quest An Antique Land. The items are listed here. Related quests * An Antique Land Notes * It is unknown why Ozymandias used the "USS" prefix, given that it is reserved for U.S. Navy vessels, while the Ozymandias was operating as a private research ship. It is possible that the ship is a former navy vessel purchased for use as a private research ship. * Alernatively, and most likely, the Ozymandias was on loan or lease to the company from the United States Navy for the purposes of Natural Gas Survey Project MD-16-001. * As the areas around the cots are irradiated, it is not possible to sleep on them. Appearances The USS Ozymandias appears only in the Fallout 3 add-on Point Lookout. Behind the scenes * The name is a reference to the poem "Ozymandias" by Percy Bysshe Shelley, to whom the Bysshe company similarly references. The entire Fallout universe is a kind of nod to Ozymandias, which famously referenced a long-forgotten ancient king, the only remnant of which is a derelict stone pillar inscribed with the hubristic and ironic message "Look upon my works, ye mighty, and despair!" * The terminal in the USS Ozymandias mentions the Isla Negra Real Estate company. "Isla Negra" is Spanish for "Black Isle," an obvious reference to the developer of the original Fallout games, Black Isle Studios. ru:ВМС США «Озимандия» de:USS Ozymandias uk:ВМС США «Озімандія» Category:Point Lookout locations